


home

by prettiest-vulcan (prettiestvulcan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockwarming, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just ushi being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestvulcan/pseuds/prettiest-vulcan
Summary: After a long day of work, there was nothing she wanted more than to come home.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/OFC, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Ushijima making sweet love to his significant other in the bath.

Home was her safe place. Her comfort. It means relaxation and safety. It was where her heart resided. The place they share together, the place they’ve built together. Her world.

He is her world.

She loves him. She’s known this for some years. He knows it, too. He does his best to show he loves her, too. Small gifts, home cooked meals. Always keeping the place tidy. Preparing a warm bath with oils for her when he knew she’d had a particularly bad day. Just little ways to show his love.

She does what she can to show him her love, too. Whatever he wants, it’s his. Whether it’s a new pair of shoes for volleyball or time alone, it’s his. She would do anything, give anything, for him. Just to let him know she cares, that she is there for him. Just to see his smile.

After a long day of work, there was nothing more she wanted than to come home. To be with him. To eat dinner together. To talk about their days. To share in each other’s presence. He always knows what she needs.

“Ah,” she gasps. The water from the bath is hot, but the hard line of his cock against her backside is hotter. She giggles. “Someone is eager.”

“I am.” Always so honest. She loves that about him.

“I’m all yours, Toshi.” She sighs as he grips her hips, hoisting her up. He settles her back down, sliding into her with a grunt. “Wakatoshi.” Her voice is breathless as she adjusts to the girth of him.

He presses soft kisses to her neck, her cheek, any part he can reach. He doesn’t move right away, no; he never does in these moments. He likes to have her sit, squeezing around him, just feeling her. He reaches down to play with her clit, to circle her opening where they join together. She moans, head lolling back onto his shoulder.

There’s nothing more relaxing than sitting in a hot bath, the smell of lavender and vanilla around them, as she sits on his cock and he plays with her. There’s no rush. It’s slow exploration. He cups her breasts, thumbs rolling against her nipples, until she’s panting and shaking with the effort of staying still.

When he’s done with her breasts, he moves back to her clit. He circles it, presses on it, rubs it. Anything he can to drive her wild. She whimpers, biting her bottom lip, at his unhurried movements. She can feel her pleasure rising with each gentle touch, each slow movement. It rises, peaks, crescendos over her until she’s a shaking mess on his cock.

Only then does he move.

He grabs her by the hips, helping her to move atop him. His quiet grunts and groans spur her on, keep her moving despite her quivering thighs. The ever growing pressure of his fingers on her hips, never strong enough to hurt but enough to let her know he was there. That he was slowly losing himself within her.

He comes with a shaky sigh and she shivers, feeling his cum inside of her. He keeps her seated, not letting her move. She knows this is one of his favorite things. Keeping her full of his seed. For him, the thought of getting her pregnant is a strong one.

She’d teased him about it before, of course. All in good fun. But then it had grown on her. The thought of carrying their child, her stomach swelling with the evidence of their love. It makes her squirm, whine, his semi-hard cock still inside of her.

They could go like this for hours. This slow lovemaking. Some nights they do. But tonight they are both tired. He lets her up, helps her clean off. Washes away the evidence of their union. She kisses him, soft, and he smiles into it.

There was nothing more she loved than coming home to him. Her Wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’re interested, come scream at me on tumblr about Haikyuu or My Hero Academia! prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com


End file.
